Snippets
by Sahrgal
Summary: Response to a 30-day WriteThatSh*** ficlet writing challenge I got off FB. Each chapter stands alone as every day is a different prompt :)


Jim zipped his small suitcase closed with zeal before straightening and turning to the Vulcan seated in the living area of his quarters, his own bag sitting at his feet.

"You all ready, Spock?" he asked, beaming. Spock's brow rose comically high.

"I believe it is I who should make that inquiry, Jim," his voice held that slight edge of teasing that Jim loved so much. He sauntered over to his seated Vulcan, leaned down, and planted a lingering kiss on slightly green-tinged lips. Spock kissed back enthusiastically, wondering if Jim had plans of further delaying their departure from the ship by getting them into bed again. Instead, Jim's hands wandered their way into Spock's own, gently clasping them before pulling upwards. Spock's body followed the movement fluidly, standing tall. Now it was Spock towering over Jim and not the other way around. If they were delayed to their shore leave, it wouldn't be the worst thing, Spock reasoned to himself, dropping his hands to Jim's waist. Jim broke their kiss to trail his way along his jaw before nipping at Spock's ear. Spock closed his eyes pulled Jim closer to his body, relishing in the contact. Then Jim pulled away. Spock's eyes flickered open and he stared in confusion at Jim's smiling eyes when he didn't initiate anything further. And of course, he raised his eyebrow, drawing out a chuckle from the human.

"I'll ask again. Are you ready, Mr. Spock?" came the query again in mock-seriousness. Spock quietly cleared his throat, straightening his posture and tugging at the hem of his shirt. The green shading his cheeks lessened.

"I believe so, Captain."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Spock stood beside Jim silently contemplating the grand structure in front of them. Its angularity mixed with a subtle sloping curve wrought from iron vaguely reminded him of the Vulcan architecture he grew up seeing around the city of Shi'Kahr. The four sides met at an elegant point that seemed much further above them than it really was, giving the appearance of touching the sky from the perspective of those viewing from below. The sound of a camera click brought him out of his reverie. He turned his head to peer at a sheepish looking Jim, who still held his arm up, pointing its front camera in their direction.

"Not sorry."

The corner of Spock's mouth raised the tiniest bit. "I had surmised as much," he responded wryly. Jim's face split into a wide grin. "With the look on your face, I just had to! Do you mind if I keep it?"

Spock didn't respond. He just slipped his hand into Jim's loosely hanging one between them and continued and turned to study the tower before them with a tiny smile on his face. Jim squeezed his hand and they stood in companionable silence enjoying the view and their surroundings. Jim snapped a few more pictures of the tower and other neat things around them before he slipped his phone back into his pocket. He motioned at the tower pointing at a se of glowing windows a couple stories up with his now free hand. "Are you ready to try some French cuisine with me?"

"Indeed."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A repetitive chirping woke Spock from a deep sleep that was well-earned from last night's activities. It was Jim's phone's alarm ringing on the nightstand. It seemed he forgot to turn off his alarm before beaming down from the ship. Jim shifted, but didn't wake. Spock sighed, carefully reaching over Jim's slumbering form and picked up the phone and shut off the alarm. Once the screen cleared, Spock's eyebrow rose at the image on the lockscreen.

The Jim in the image was looking away from the camera and instead gazing, with a soft smile on his face. at Spock. A good portion of Spock's own face in a partial profile was still visible from the angle that Jim held the camera. Spock's lips were parted in rapt attention as he stared up at what he learned was called the Eiffel Tower. The tower was out of frame.

Normally, Spock would have felt guilty about being caught doing such a thing, especially had it been recorded through a photograph, but Jim's easy smile in the photo changed that. It was beautiful and made warmth spread through his chest. Spock looked from the screen to Jim, still asleep, face half buried in the pillow and smiled softly to himself. He unlocked Jim's phone with the passcode he had gave him, and sent the photo to himself before locking the phone once again before replacing it on the nightstand. He settled back into the blankets, gathering Jim into his arms and returning to sleep.

 **A/N:** Hope you guys liked this short fic! I've started participating in a 30 day writing challenge. This is day one: A Selfie Together. I'll be posting another different fic for this series tomorrow! Stay tuned, loves 3


End file.
